


Transformations

by Accident, TWDrew



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Incest, M/M, Sherlock is trans, Sherstrade, holmescest, rp from tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:24:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9915302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accident/pseuds/Accident, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDrew/pseuds/TWDrew
Summary: DI Lestrade meets the brilliant Sherlock Holmes who just happens to be transgender.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a new RP!

Greg had been having a brutal day. The calls kept coming in for crime scene after crime scene while his paperwork back in his office at the Yard was just piling up. He takes a long drag from his cigarette as he looks into the crowd of lookie loos behind the police tape. 

Sherlock gets out of the cab as it pulls up to the crime scene. He glances at all the on lookers before ducking under the police tape.

"Oi! Mate! You can't be on this side of the tape." Greg stops him from getting into the house. 

Sherlock glances at him. “You’ve got three dead already, this is the fourth. No correlation between them except that each body has one finger missing, their ring finger. You have no leads thus far, so if you want to actually want to get anywhere, you’ll let me in.”

Greg's cigarette falls to the pavement as his mouth hangs open. "How the hell do you know any of that? There's been no press on this. Who are you?" 

“The name is Sherlock Holmes. I’m a consulting detective. The only one in the world.” He looks at Greg expectantly.

"Right..." Greg hums, brow raised. "So you're a detective? Do you have ID? Badge? Anything credible?" 

“I’ve just explained to you what you’re facing with this case, despite there not being any media coverage. Do you need any more credibility?”

Greg bites his lip. "Fine. Suit up." He points to the back of a police car that has the zipper suits and shoe coverings.

He hesitates, knowing he wouldn’t be allowed to get in unless he put them on. He goes to put on the suit and shoe covers.

Greg hums as he watches. "So how high are you right now exactly?" He asks as he suits up as well. 

Sherlock hums. “What makes you ask?”

"Well your pupils are the size of pin holes, your hair is plastered to your forehead with sweat not rain because it hasn't rained recently, and it took you three times to steady yourself enough on one foot so you could get the over on your other shoe. Plus I'm a cop and a detective. A damn good one." Greg rolls his eyes and heads into the house fully suited, knowing Sherlock would follow. 

Sherlock’s brow raises in interest before following Greg inside the house, far more interested in this man than the case.

"Have at it." Greg gestures around to the scene, having cleared everyone out so Sherlock could look around undisturbed. 

Sherlock starts to look around the room, gathering his thoughts and deductions.

Greg stands in the doorway watching and staying quiet. 

He straightens up, looking back to Greg. “Their ring finger is missing, signaling the killer is most likely a lover or spouse. Though, considering there are three bodies with the same circumstances, I believe it’s safe to say that the killer is an on looker who believes he is doing the right thing. All of the victims were engaged in different affairs, the killer thought he was ridding the world of evil.”

"So were looking for a divorced person who's offing couples who are having affairs because their ex spouse used to cheat on them?" Greg hums. "Considering that I could be in the killer pool as well." He sighs and shakes his head. "Thanks for.. Whatever this was." 

He offer Greg his business card. “Text me if you have another case.” He hums softly, glancing Greg over.

"Yeah.. Yeah I'll be sure to do that." Greg nods and offers a smiles as he slips the card into his pocket. 

Sherlock nods. “If you need me before then, the address is 221B Baker St.”

"Good to know." Greg nods. "Oh and Sherlock? If you want cases from me you have to be sober and clean. That's my only condition." 

He hesitates before nodding, knowing cases would be enough to keep his boredom away.

"Good. You know where to find me but here." He hums and hands him his card. 

He nods, pocketing his card. “If everything is done here, I suppose I’ll be off.”

"Yeah okay. I think we're packing up as well." He nods, walking out with Sherlock. 

“Oh, alright.” He hadn’t expected Greg to walk out with him. They go back to the police car to take their suits and shoe covers off.

"Thanks for having a look. I know these things aren't nice to look at. So umm when you get clean give me a call and I'll see what I can do to help you. If you need help getting clean I'm around so yeah." He shrugs, putting his coat on. 

He hesitates, putting his coat back on. “Yes, I suppose I could use some help getting clean..”

"Alright. How about we go to dinner? I haven't had anything all day." He sighs. 

“Yes, dinner would be fine. I haven’t eaten this week, so I suppose it’s time.”

Greg looks shock. "Yeah okay. That's another thing we're going to have to fix." 

“Food slows me down. I only eat when my transport finds it necessary.”

"Jesus.." He sighs. "Lets go. Wherever you want. My treat." 

“Thai?” He offers.

"Sure. Lead the way." He nods, smiling a bit. 

He leads him to his favorite Thai place.

Greg hums and follows him. 

They go inside and get a table.

"Tell me about yourself." He hums after the waiter takes their order away to be made. 

He blinks a bit. “What do you want to know?”

"I dunno. I don't know anything about you except you use and you're brilliant." 

He blushes faintly. “You thought it was brilliant?”

"Of course. You picked up more in five minutes than most senior detectives do in a day at a crime scene. It was amazing." He smiles softly. 

“That’s not what most people say.”

"Mm why am I not surprised." 

“I suppose I can answer any questions you have.”

"Why did you come to the crime scene?"

“I needed a fix.”

"So I give you cases and you don't get high? That seems likes a good deal to me." 

“Why do you care if I get clean?”

"Why wouldn't I?" 

He furrows his brow a bit.

"You're a human being. A brilliant one. One that wants to help people. So what your a junkie? You're smart enough to get clean. To help yourself. And I'll be there to help you." 

He hesitates and nods.

"Good." He smiles as their food comes. 

Sherlock pokes at his food a bit before he starts to eat.

Greg hums and eats. "You've got good taste I'll give you that." He smiles. 

“This is my favorite place when I eat.” He hums a bit.

He smiles and nods as he eats. 

He smiles a bit as he eats more. “I suppose you should come to my flat to confiscate everything to get me clean.”

"I'd be glad to." He chuckles softly. 

He nods, going back to eating.

Greg sighs as he phone rings. He looks at the caller ID and puts his phone back into his pocket. 

Sherlock glances up at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Mm my ex wife's lawyer. We're divorced and she's still going after me for money even though her infidelity is what ended the marriage." Greg hums, sipping his drink. 

Sherlock hums a bit. “Sentiment.”

Greg sighs and nods. 

“Perhaps we should go to my flat.”

"Sure." He nods. 

He pulls out his wallet to pay.

"I said it'd be my treat." He hums and takes out his wallet, paying the tab. 

He hesitates before putting his wallet away.

"Ready?" He smiles and stands, stretching. 

He stands, putting on his cost.

He hums and follows him out. 

He hails a cab for them.

He gets into the cab with him. 

Sherlock tells the cabbie his address and they start going.

"If this is going to work you need to be honest with me. I'm going to search the whole flat anyway." Greg hums. 

“Of course.” He knew there would be plenty to confiscate, though he hadn’t gone to the clinic to get more testosterone yet.

"Good." He nods. 

He nods and leads them in as the cab stops.

Greg follows him up after paying the cabbie. 

Sherlock opens his flat, holding the door open for Greg.

Greg hums as he walks into the flat, looking at the mess. 

“Wasn’t exactly expecting guests.” He mumbles a bit.

"I figured." He chuckles softly. 

He goes to sit in his chair, swishing his hand in the air. “Go on with whatever you need to do.”

He nods and searches the flat. 

Sherlock closes his eyes as he waits.

It takes Greg a few hours but he searches every nook and cranny. 

Sherlock had been in his mind palace while Greg was searching his flat.

Greg makes tea, waiting for Sherlock to wake up. 

Sherlock opens his eyes when he smells tea.

"Fell asleep?" Greg asks, sipping his tea. 

“Mm, no, I was in my mind palace.”

"In a what?" 

“Mind palace. It’s where I store everything.”

"Huh."

He hums. “You made tea?”

"Yeah. Hope you don't mind." 

"I'll have a cup." 

He pours him one. 

He offers a slight smile as he takes the cup. “Did you get everything you need?”

"Yeah I think so." He nods. 

He nods. “Alright. Good. You should take the cigarettes also.”

"There in there." He nods to the bag of contraband.

“Oh, good.”

"Here." He tosses him a box of nicotine patches. "I've got em too." He hums and pulls up his sleeve showing Sherlock the patch. 

He feels a bit better knowing Greg needed patches as well. He nods as he looks at the box.

He hums and sips his tea. 

Sherlock sets the box down and sips his tea.

"You're... Something else." 

His brow furrows. “What does that mean?”

"I dunno. You're unlike anyone I've ever met before." He shrugs. 

“Is that good?”

"Things will never be bored with you around that's for sure." He chuckles and smiles. 

“Oh, thank you?”

"Yeah. Sure."

He sips his tea. “Well, thank you for offering to help.”

"Of course. You deserve all the help you can get. I'm here for you whenever so don't hesitate to call." He smiles softly. 

“I will remember that.”

"Good. Good." He nods. "Well if you don't need anything right now I best be off." 

He nods. “Tell me when you have a case.”

"Sure thing." Greg stands. "I'll talk to you soon, Sherlock." He smiles. 

He nods, standing and going to the window.

Greg nods and leaves the flat. 

Sherlock starts to play his violin as Greg leaves.

Greg stands at the bottom of the stairs and listens to Sherlock play for a minute. He smiles softly before leaving the building. 

Sherlock watches him leave from the window before putting his violin down, going to take his bindings off. He lets out a sigh of relief as the last of the bandages come off, grumbling to himself about how he needs to buy a new binder.

Greg heads back to work, going through stack after stack of files. 

Sherlock puts a baggy shirt on before going to make tea.

Greg works through the night and falls asleep at his desk, not wanting to go home to his empty flat. 

Sherlock curls up on the couch with his tea.


End file.
